May Our Paths Cross Again
by Orpah
Summary: Marth had met Ike before Brawl, but Ike didn't meet Marth outside of Brawl until long after. How is this possible? Read the story, and you will understand.


You know how inspiration comes in the strangest forms? well, I was eating a chocolate bar today, and got inspiration!

I don't own didley squat!

Marth scrambled through the woods, falling down on his face as often as he remained upright. The branches tore at his clothes and whipped at his face, but in his terror he barely noticed. Tears streamed down his face as he ran, trying to fight an image in his mind.

Finally, he tripped on a raised tree root and cried out in agony as his leg broke with the impact of the fall. His mad dash had now been cut off.

He sat, crying in terror and whimpering. Any moment now, that man would catch up with him, he just knew it....

His head whipped around in pure fear as he heard someone with heavy shoes making his way through the forest. He tried to stay silent, but a whimper of terror escaped his lips. He clapped both hands over his mouth, but it was too late. The man had heard him.

He looked up in horror as the muscled figure appeared before him, holding a huge sword in one hand.

The sword-wielder looked down at the shaking kid. How old must he be? Couldn't possibly be older than 14....

He approached, and Marth drew back with cry of pain, having jostled his broken leg in an attempt to get away from the stranger. The stranger sighed and stayed back, opting for introducing himself. "Hey kid, I'm Ike of the Greil mercenaries. Who are you?"

Marth looked up, the terror subsiding a little. "M-Marth..."

Ike nodded. "Your leg's broken. Do you want some help?" Marth seemed to consider, still keeping his distance. He finally nodded hesitantly. "Yes...."

Just then, however, there was crashing through the forest, and disgruntled cursing of Marth by a pair of gruff voices. Marth looked around in terror again. Ike raised his sword, prepared for battle.

Finally, a pair of orange-clad soldiers broke into the area Marth and Ike were in. "Ah-ha! There's the brat!" one of them exclaimed, while the other noticed Ike. "Hey! Who are you?!"

Ike kept his face like a mask. "I'm Ike. What do you want with Marth?"

One of the ax-wielders sneered. "We're taking him back to his majesty, High Priest Garnef." Marth's eyes widened with terror and he looked over Ike pleadingly. Ike's brow darkened, and he moved in front of Marth. "I'm sorry, Marth's coming back with me. Got a problem with that?"

The first soldier backed away nervously, seeing Ike's deadly blade gripped tightly in his hands. He turned and ran, while the other soldier called him an assortment of names, all of which are colorful ways of a calling someone a coward.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Ike sneered, holding up his weapon menacingly. The other man drew his ax, and charged at Ike. Marth covered his head, and Ike dispatched the soldier easily.

He looked over at Marth, and nudged him gently with his foot. "They're taken care of. I'm going to get you back to camp so you can get that leg healed." However, Ike was hit over the head just then by the previously fleeing soldier, who'd turned around after realising what would happen to him if he failed to bring back Marth. Ike slumped over while Marth squeaked in terror.

The soldier smirked at him, and advanced towards him. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you, Garnef himself will do that," he snickered at his own joke. Suddenly, a blade ran him through.

Marth looked up in astonishment. It was the Altea knights! Or the surviving ones anyway. One in green came towards him, asking him if he was alright and then quickly lifting him so they could get out of there.

Marth didn't have time to even mention his savior, for the Altean knights feared that more forces would be sent after Marth, and they were out of there.

Marth never forgot what Ike did for him, and hoped to meet him again someday....

Okay, so this is rather AU, honestly.... It's like Marth is 14, and his kingdom has just been overrun and his family killed, and Ike is in his sequel, so he's at least 20. I was just thinking it would be interesting if they were actually from different times in their world's history...


End file.
